Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Nami Needs A Date!
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: This fic is trying to explain how two of my O.C. digimon Tabbimon & Ghidomon became a couple. Tabbimon (Nami) can turn into a human and uses this ablity to work for her partner's mother. One day at work some friends ask her to join them, in a panic she says she has a boyfriend and of course they wish to meet him. So now Nami needs a date, but she only wants a Digimon. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short:**

 **Nami Needs A Date!**

 **(A/N: This is an attempt to give an explanation as to how my two created digimon characters became a couple. Also this helps me work trying to develop them more.**

 **Nami: Nami is a Beastmon/Lilithmon variant type digimon, though unlike Beastmon/Lilithmon being Ulitmate/Mega. Nami's forms are a level lower. So as her Beastmon variant Tabbimon, she is only a Champion level, while her Liltihmon variant, Naamahmamon is an Ultimate level.**

 **Tabbimon's color scheme is a deep red-orange color with fiery orange hair. Unlike Beastmon, Tabbimon only has one tail and it's a large bushy one that curls at the end.**

 **In the Tamer Universe, Lilithmon, Naamahmamon, and another O.C., Agrabahmamon; were created from the data of a very powerful digimon and several virus programs. Naamahmamon being the 'youngest' of the trio was imperfect and couldn't digivolve, remaining in her Rookie form, Abyssmon. An amulet was crafted for her that allowed Naamahmamon to digivolve, at first only to her Champion level Tabbimon. Only after bioemerging in the Human World did she unlock her Ultimate form, and that happened when she protected Hiromi and Junko; Hiromi's mother. Since being in the Human World, Nami has lived with the Koizumi's, posing as foreign student studying abroad and acting as personal assistant to Junko. At first Nami wasn't getingt paid, but after a talk from Hiromi, Junko gave Nami an actual salary. Nami had trouble at first adjusting in the Human World, while trying to pretend to be a human. Thankfully with Hiromi and Junko's help, Nami has been able to somewhat pass as a human; having her 'quirks' attributed to her being from another country.**

 **Hiromi: Nami's sixteen-year-old partner and friend. Hiromi is the daughter of Junko Koizumi, an up and coming TV personality that started out as a on the scene news reporter in** **Kitakyushu. Originally Hiromi and Junko lived in Shinjuku. Junko used to be college friends with Rumiko.)** ******************************************************************************************

 **[Nonaka Residence]**

Emerging from the kitchen with two bottles of soda Rika Nonaka, now going on sixteen headed to the backyard of her home carrying the drinks. The young tamer still had on the uniform of her private high school, a brown skirt and vest with a white shirt underneath. Out on the porch relaxing, sat a girl dressed in the same uniform as Rika. The teen, taller and more developed than the former Digimon Queen wore glasses and had long black hair she kept brushed back behind her shoulders. Hiromi Koizumi, Rika's old childhood friend looked out into the backyard with a puzzled expression on her face talking to someone; whom of course Rika knew.

Hiromi as it turned out to be a tamer as well, her partner a digimon by the name of Tabbimon; or Nami as the digital feline preferred. Nami could be considered a Beastmon variant, what set her apart besides being only a Champion level; Nami was colored a fiery orange with red hair and a lone bushy tail unlike that of a Beastmon. The digital feline paced back and forth in the backyard looking worried and flustered, something Hiromi had seen before, though not quite like this. The black haired teen did her best to ease her feline friend, hoping to know what troubled her.

"Could you just calm down Nami and maybe try to explain just what is bothering you? Perhaps then I might be able to help." Hiromi said looking over as Rika walked up.

"Am I missing something here?" Rika asked, handing Hiromi a soda.

"Oh no, you're just in time. Nami showed up a few moments ago like this. I've been trying to get her to tell me what's wrong, but as you can see…" The taller tamer replied taking the drink.

Just then, phasing into view next to the two teens, Renamon appeared. Rika's fox-like digimon merely looked over at Nami who had finally let out a loud moan collapsing to the ground.

"From what Nami told me, she apparently told a lie at work. One that might just get her in trouble at work." Renamon explained, slightly shocking both girls.

"What? What kind of lie? Was it to my mother?" Hiromi inquired.

After bio-emerging to the real world almost six years ago, Nami saved Hiromi and her mother Junko from a digimon that had been chasing her. Grateful, and since Hiromi also became Nami's tamer that night, Junko accepted the orange digital cat into the Koizumi family. Nami had the ability to digivolve at will changing to her Ultimate form, Naamahmamon; a variant of a Lilithmon.

In that form, while already looking humanlike, Naamahmamon could use her digital magic to alter her appearance to look truly human. Junko used Nami's ability to hire her as her personal assistant when Junko was just a News Reporter. Now that Ms Koizumi had her own TV show, Nami's job became harder than ever; also forcing her to deal more with humans, the worst being men.

"No, not to her, I believe it was a man named…" Renamon said, only to be cut off by Nami

"Shigeo Maeda…" Nami answered while holding her shoulders and shivering in disgust.

Saying the name felt uncomfortable for Nami to speak out, cringing up as the image of the young blonde haired man came into focus.

"Who?" Rika asked.

"I know who she is talking about…" Hiromi answered with a gag, "He's a real creepo. He hits on all the attractive women at the station, even grabbing them. He's really been after Nami ever since he laid his eyes on her."

"And hands!" Nami shouted out in a moment of anger.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't believe he gets away with that!" Rika said in disbelief.

"He does, he's tried hitting on me a few times. And he's also the son of the TV station owner." The longhair teen in glasses replied taking sip from her soda.

"That's even worse. Nami, what did you say to him?" Rika asked Nami.

Nami didn't want to speak at first, but the looks from her friends finally loosened her lips…

"I told him I had a boyfriend!" She blurted out, cheeks red from embarrassment.

Both Hiromi and Rika looked at one another to confirm they both heard what they thought they did. Renamon nodded her head after both girls looked in the golden fox's direction.

"Come again Nami?" Hiromi asked.

"I didn't know what to do! I've seen you say it before several times when we are out shopping. It seemed to work on the guys trying to hit on you. I thought it would keep the creep off me." Nami answered with a moan.

"But I have a boyfriend and you don't. True that should have worked…did he not believe you?" Hiromi inquired to which Nami shook her head.

"Oh no, he believed me alright. So much so that he wants to meet him and everyone else!" Nami said.

"Ha-ha, so now you have to produce one so they doesn't think you're lying. Nice going there Nami." Rika replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Rika…" Hiromi scolded Rika, "Nami dear me…So when do Shigeo and the others want to meet this man of yours?"

"Friday night…" Nami said with a deep sigh, "Miuki suggested a few of us at the station should hang out once in a while... Something about getting to know more about one another... That's how this all started…" Nami continued explaining as she sat in the grass, "Shigeo showed up ease dropping. He invited himself then asked if I was going... Ugh, I can still feel his hands on me…I just panicked and said I already had plans with my new boyfriend…" She meowed out, "Then it went downhill from there…"

"Again, nice one." Rika said.

"Rika!" Renamon said looking at her partner who shrugged.

"Well come on, what do you want me to say? She dug herself in this hole, not me." The redhead said crossing her arms.

"I think she wants some support from her friends." Renamon shot back sternly.

"Oh really? And just what kind of support can we give her? Are you going to pretend to be her boyfriend? Now that I think about, that would be interesting to see." Rika answered with a slight snicker.

"That's probably not what she had in mind." Renamon answered back with a slight twitch from her tail.

"Too bad there isn't anyone we can call on to help out. None of the guys could pass off for her boyfriend, unless you like them young." Hiromi teased out to Nami.

"No! I can't ask them, and even if I did, I'd prefer it be a digimon." Nami said.

"And that there is the dilemma." Rika said, "Unless you know of a way for them to look human, you're out of luck. The only one of those guys I know who could maybe pull it off would be Beelzemon, but he's a little big and…"

"A jerk!" Nami blurted out, showing her contempt for the biker demon, "I'd rather die than been seen with him!"

"And that narrows your prospects down considerably. The only others who are remotely human looking are, ugh…Justimon…" Rika remained hesitant for a moment speaking that name, "Gallantmon, or Valiantmon. But that still presents the problem of you having to ask one of the guys to biomerge with their partners and still, they would be hulking giants."

"Mmmhhmm, course also we don't know what they really look like...Under their helmets you know." Hiromi added, as she thought about it.

"Yeah, well there isn't much we can do about that, and thinking about it doesn't exactly help out with this situation." Rika.

"Perhaps there might be someone who can help." Renamon suggested, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh? And who is that?" Hiromi asked.

"Why not ask our creators the Monster Makers? Specifically Mr. Shibumi, he did create the Blue Cards and the Red Card that allowed us to biomerge to fight the D-Reaper. Perhaps he could create a card that could make a digimon take on a human appearance." Renamon said to which the others agreed.

"Yeah, yeah! That might actually work!" Hiromi said getting to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa, you aren't serious are you?" Rika said being the skeptic.

"Why not? It's worth a shot. If anybody can figure out a solution it defiantly would be someone like Shibumi." Hiromi said.

"Then what are we waiting for! To Hypnos!" Nami exclaimed, springing up with a new sense of hope to her plight.

Rika only let out a small moan as she placed her head in her hand, "Oh man…why does this sound a lot like trouble?"

"Oh cheer up Rika, just think if this works it might even work on Renamon." Hiromi said placing an arm around the other teen's neck.

All Rika could do was look over to her partner who returned the gaze. A mental image of Renamon as a human tried to form in her head, but Rika couldn't see it.

"Let's just see if he can do it first. Let's not get anyone's hopes up." Rika said, removing Hiromi's arm from her neck.

"That's a little late…" Hiromi said, indicating over in Nami's direction who danced around with joy before digivoling to her Ultimate form Naamahmamon.

"Alright, let's get going! We can also stop on the way for shakes!" The succubus type digimon cried out before her shadow wrapped around her body.

Using her ability Shadowcloak, Naamahmamon became more human-like, losing her horns and wings. Her outfit transformed as well, into that of jeans and an orange blouse with a kitten on the front.

"Let's go, go, go!" Nami meowed out heading for the back gate.

"This really seems like it's a bad idea..." Rika sighed out, following Hiromi who only let out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short:**

 **Nami Needs A Date!**

 **[Hypnos]**

Shibumi sat there deep in thought for several minutes while Rika and the others stood around him. After hearing the predicament and possible solution, he had been like a statue, irritating the redheaded teen a bit. Finally the bearded man snapped back into reality and turned to his computer typing away. Rika looked to the others who just merely shrugged back at her.

"Well? Can you help or not?" Rika asked to which the older man responded while still typing.

"It's possible…Quite a very interesting idea too. I never really thought about something like that. I mean some digimon are able to assume other forms. Even that of a human like you Nami." Shibumi explained, "Some have the ability naturally, while others can use a type of digital magic to assume another appearance." He continued on while typing what appeared to be code on the screen.

"So what, are you going to make some sort of magic spell to turn a digimon into a human?" Rika asked.

"Not a spell, a program. If I'm right, this little baby will alter the digital makeup of a digimon's form. In essence, turning them into human, well a digital one anyway." Shibumi replied.

"Wow, so then any digimon could turn into a human you used this program on?" Hiromi asked.

"Not exactly…, when I'm done, I'll explain to you how it works." Shibumi said looking over to the teen with a smile.

Streets of Shinjuku

"So this card will only work on a digimon that's biomerged with their partner huh?" Rika said while holding an orange card in her hand.

She sat in the backseat of the small red car with Renamon, while Nami drove and Hiromi sat upfront. They just left Hypnos currently heading no where in particular, but after hearing Shibumi's explanation on how the card worked, perhaps a test was in order.

"That's what Shibumi said. Which means that you can ask Guilmon, Ghidomon, Terriermon, or Cyberdramon Nami." Hiromi said to her partner.

"Hhhmm, well I can tell you Terriermon is out of the question. I like the little mon, but something tells me that mouth of his would get me in serious trouble." The disguised digimon said as she concentrated on driving.

Junko had figured that since Nami was going to be living and helping out with the family; that it be a good idea that the digimon learn how to drive. It had been difficult at first, but soon Nami handled herself well, though sometimes she would get distracted.

"That's for sure. Knowing that smart mouth, he'd most defiantly would be a bad choice." Rika added.

"True…and Cyberdramon with his attitude, he would probably kill Shigeo." Nami said, but thought about the satisfying idea of seeing the human pummeled, "But that would be going too far."

"Well that just leaves the Wonder Twins. So which will it be?" Rika asked.

"HHmmm I don't know…I like them both, they are so cute and funny…" Nami replied feeling conflicted.

Unfortunately Nami became too entangled with the choice, causing the car to cross into the other lane nearly clipping a truck. Thankfully Hiromi acted quickly, yelling out at Nami who regained control. The driver of the truck honked his horn, shouting out a curse word that couldn't be heard.

"Yeah, well same to you too buddy! You're lucky I have somewhere I need to be!" The hotheaded digital woman yelled out.

"How about we just get to others first, then you can decide." Hiromi said in a calm, but trembling voice.

"Yeah, before you kill us all, course then you wouldn't have to worry about Shigeo anymore." Rika said glaring at Nami through the rear-view mirror.

"Ah-ha…Sorry, I just got caught up in it all. I don't think I can choose between them." Nami replied.

"Then perhaps they should." Renamon suggested.

"What do you mean Renamon?" Nami asked.

"I'm saying why not let Ghidomon and Guilmon choose who goes on the date with you." Renamon explained.

"Do we really want to leave it up to those two? I love them both, but these are 'The Wonder Twins' after all. Rika said.

"I really wish you wouldn't call them that." Nami said to Rika, "…Renamon I think you are right though. Why not let them decide."

"Hmph, this will be interesting. I wonder how Takato and Isamu are going to react to this." The redheaded teen said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Yeah, well I wonder just how ALL of them are going to react." Hiromi added, thinking about both pair of brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Digital Short: Nami Needs A Date!**

 **[Matsuki Bakery]**

The girls arrived at the bakery just during afternoon rush hour. They had to wait twenty minutes before things died down before managing to whisk the Matsuki bros and their digimon partners away to the back of the shop. Hiromi explained the situation to Takato and Isamu who stood there dressed in their aprons and hairnets listening quietly; meanwhile Guilmon and Ghidomon ate pastries and chatted with the others. When Hiromi finished, the young leader of the Tamers looked at her dumbfounded along with Isamu before he replied.

"So you're saying this card will make a digimon human?" Takato asked looking at the card in his hand, "And you want to use it on either Guilmon or Ghidomon…so they can pretend to be Nami's boyfriend…so she can prove she has one… seems reasonable enough I guess." The brown haired teen said in a tone the implied he wasn't truly sure.

"Only on digimon who have biomerged with their partners. Shibumi said it's because the card uses the residual DNA that's inside our digimon as a template. That narrows it down to just Guilmon, Ghidomon, Terriermon, and Cyberdramon. Terriermon and Cyberdramon, for obvious reasons wouldn't work. Besides, Nami likes them. She'd would be more comfortable if it was one of them accompanying her. Please? Will you help out?" Hiromi pleaded looking to him and Isamu.

"Well…doesn't that really depend on those two?" Isamu asked, "You said Nami wanted to ask them which one is willing to go on this date right?" The long, blue haired teen said, looking over at the two brothers who had been listening in.

Guilmon and Ghidomon sat next to Nami, all three munching on fresh baked bread, when Guilmon looked over to reply.

"Well I don't mind helping out, and neither does Ghidomon. Nami's our friend of course. We'll gladly help out." The crimson digimon cheerily replied.

Ghidomon, who still had a mouth full of bread nodded his head eagerly as well, "Ouf, coorse! Nhamies ouf phrend!", he said before swallowing with a massive gulp and belch, "Oops, sorry…"

"Real smooth there Ghidomon." Rika said teasing, scratching the back of the blue winged version of Guilmon's ear.

Nami just finished her loaf of sweet bread with her own loud belch, and a meow of happiness, grabbed both digital brothers by the neck, bringing them into a tight embrace.

"OOOHHH! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know what this means to me! I promise I'll defiantly make it up to you guys for helping me out!" she purred, squeezing the two tighter, before releasing her grasp on them, "So, who is going to be my handsome date hmmm?" She asked looking to the two who were busy inhaling much needed oxygen after being deprived of it.

"Hmmph, how do you even know they will be handsome?" Rika said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"What?" Isamu said, taking offense to the statement.

"Rika!" Renamon called out chiding her.

"What? I'm just saying, did Shibumi factor that into this algorithm? What if the card turns them into someone ugly looking? Do you really want to bring someone like that on date?" The redhead asked.

"Rika come on! How can you even ask something like that? Remember the card uses the DNA of the Tamers." Hiromi said, walking up behind Rika placing her hands upon the teen's shoulders, "They'll be basically older versions of Takato and Isamu, are you saying these two are ugly?"

Rika looked over at the Matsuki brothers without saying a word, the slight flush upon her cheeks said it all. Takato and Isamu's own cheeks reddened as they both looked away with fake coughs. Hiromi just giggled shaking Rika playfully.

"I thought so. Ok! So who is it going to be? I want to see this card in action!" Hiromi said excitedly, running over taking the card from Takato.

"Y-yeah, enough stalling." Rika said, "Which one of you digimon is going to be the lucky man?"

The digital brothers looked to the others then at one another for a moment. The two mimicked each other's movements, almost like they were both looking at a mirror deep in thought. Rika let out a short laugh, Wonder Twins indeed. Finally after a moment they mumbled between one another. Ghidomon pointed to himself, which Guilmon happily nodded back in agreement.

"Well…"Ghidomon started, "It's too bad we both can't help Nami, but if it's going to be one of us, then I'll do it." The blue dragon said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this Ghidomon?" Isamu asked feeling a bit worried.

"Yeah, don't worry Isamu, it will be perfectly fine." Ghidomon answered, reassuring his partner.

Nami hugged Ghidomon tightly in appreciation while Isamu reached in his back pocket producing his blue and gray D-Arc. Hiromi handed him the orange card, which he palmed for a second, then he looked over to Ghidomon.

"Are you ready boy?" The young teen asked Ghidomon who nodded back letting him know he was, "Ok then…here goes…"

Isamu swiped the card through his D-Arc, the screen glowing bright orange. An amber beam shot forth into the sky, at which at the same time another shot downward, striking Ghidomon. Nami, thankfully with her quick reflexes, leapt away just in time as Ghidomon's body became awash with orange light. She and the others had to cover their eyes as the light intensified. When it died away they looked on in complete awe.

There standing before them stood Ghidomon, but no longer in his dragon form, but instead that of a young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties. Ghidomon's human form had a strong muscular build with a light tan complexion. His eyes remained the same emerald green; and his hair was blue as his original scaly form, reaching the middle of his back.

Everyone was at a loss for words, not just at the fact that the card worked, but indeed how much Ghidomon now resembled Isamu, though older. Also Ghidomon stood there stark naked, which had the Tamers looking away save for Hiromi who kept gawking with a slight smile upon her face.

"Wow…I mean just wow Ghidomon…look at you." Hiromi said still smiling, "Nami, I know you're getting more than you wanted, but what do you think?" the teen in glasses asked, looking over to her partner.

"He's perfect! Such a hunk!" Nami said, looking over at Ghidomon slightly fawning over him, "Now Shigeo will defiantly leave me alone now once he sees this beefcake on my arm!" Nami meowed out, locking her arm with Ghidomon, who still hadn't let what happen to him fully sink in.

"Yeah, well before you show him off, perhaps you should put some clothes on him." Rika said, her cheeks red while still trying not to look in Ghidomon's direction.

Isamu removed his apron and handed it to his partner.

"Rika's right. Here put this on for now. Maybe we can find something of dad's that you can wear upstairs." The teen said.

Ghidomon politely took the apron and placed it on, after he did everyone else in relief felt a little comftable to look his way.

"That's much better. You look silly Ghidomon, but that's better than running around in your birthday suit." Takato said jokenly.

"But I'm always naked." Ghidomon replied back, getting a few sighs and groans his direction.

"That's when you were a digimon, now you're a human. There's a lot we are going to have to teach you before you go out with Nami tomorrow." Isamu anwered.

"Being a human doesn't seem like it's too hard. It's just like being a digimon, but more fun right?" The young man asked.

"Well sorta, but there are things you'll need to say and do. And NOT say and do boy. But don't worry it shouldn't be too hard. You're just going to go hang out, eat and talk." Isamu answered back.

"Yeah something like that, and also act all lovely-dovey with Nami." Rika added.

"Lovely-dovey?" Ghidomon said, feeling more confused now.

"Oh man, this is going to be tough." Takato said.

"Yeah, maybe it's not too late for Nami to back out…" Rika said in agreement.

Just then at that moment, Yoshie, Taktao and Isamu's mother came out back looking for the brothers.

"Takato, Isamu! Hurry up, we need you, it's starting to get…." Mrs. Matsuki said, only to stop in her sentence as she looked over at the young man before her; who clearly had only an apron on.

"Now mom, wait, before you freak out…" Takato tried say while slowly taking a few steps to his mother.

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! PERVERT!" Yoshie yelled out, reaching for the nearest object trying to strike at Ghidomon.

Takehiro rushed to the back of the shop after hearing his wife scream, when he arrived, he didn't know exactly what to make of the sight before him. Takato and Isamu were busy hold Yoshie at bay who had a broom trying to swat at a man he never seen before. Who also appeared to be naked, save for the apron he recognized as one of his own.

"Uh…Am I missing something here?" Takehiro said.


End file.
